the_republic_of_kekistanfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Kekistan
THE FOLLOWING ARTICLE IS AN ARCHIVE VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL "REPUBLIC OF KEKISTAN" ARTICLE FEATURED ON THE ORIGINAL KEKISTAN WIKI. PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR UPDATES REGARDING THIS ISSUE. The Sovereign Order of Kekistan, better known as The People's Republic of Kekistan or just Kekistan, is a nation-state populated by shitposters. It was founded in late January of 2017 by The one true God...Rick Sanchez, including @RepublicOfKek and @AdminPepe. The people of Kekistan are called Kekistanis and they worship the Internet meme and symbol Pepe the Prophet. However, they are currently at war with the normies and SJWs, also more recently known as NPCs (Non-Player Characters), who have forced many of them out of their land. Some Kekistanis now seek refuge in other countries so they may spread their memes everywhere. The official Twitter is at @RepublicOfKek and the official website is at http://kekistan.com/. If you'd like to learn more about the government of Kekistan, click here. History Ancient Kekistan First Kingdom Era: (5500-1488 BC) The first Kekistani settled in Egypt approximately 5500 years ago. Researchers and Historians now believe the fate of Kekistan was intertwined with Egypt, particularly the Pre-Dynastic Kingdoms dotted around the Nile. The Egyptians seemed to have plagiarized Kek from the Kekistani after their nation fell. The Kekistani are now known to have traded with most other contemporary cultures, including the Harrapans, the Sumerians and in the Mediterranean we find evidence of a lot of trade with what would become Italy, where the national anthem Shadilay was first written. The Ancient Kekistani lived humble yet prosperous lives. They were fiercely individualistic and territorial people. They believed that through farming their land they could sustain their bodies of faith and enact their memes. As we learn more about Ancient Kekistan, we also learn about their dealings with their closest neighbors. Other nations which until now had been lost to history include Normiestan, an empire so boring that no one even remebers it. Along with the Normiestan vassal state of Cuckistan, the ever-present enemy and threat to all Kekistani. Due to its malignant nature, it is believed to have resided somewhere near the Tropic of Cancer. Among the most violent and aggressive of the Cuckistani aristocracy were the Sarkeesian Knights who rose to power around 2000 BC. After many attempted invasions, one final Sarkeesian campaign saw the end of Kekistan for good. Kekistani Diaspora (1488 BC-''present'') During the Fall of Kekistan those who survived wound up roaming the desert. They refused to settle in Normiestan or Cuckistan and instead wandered the Earth. Secular and Kekist Researchers alike believe that the Kekistani Diaspora has spread to every country on Earth. Famous historical figures with Kekistani heritage include Augusto Pinochet and Donald Trump. Historical Kekistani settlements include Kék, Hungary and Pepe, Italy. Kexodus and Second Kingdom Era (1298-343 BC) One group of Kekistani followed a prophet by the name of Pepe, and founded the Second Kingdom of Kekistan near the Caspian Sea. Modern Kekish derives from the Second Kingdom era. The Great Wall of Kekistan was erected in 1016 BC to keep out foreign invaders from their southern border. The Second Kingdom saw a golden age in Kekistani philosophy, literature and meme-making. During this time period a war thought with the Greeks was eulogized by Homer in the Batrachomyomachy. The golden age is said to have ended with an outbreak of bird flu caused from contaminated chicken tendies. The Kingdom fragmented into warring states, eventually succumbing to invasion from the Persian Empire. Modern Kekistan Meme Magic in recent times (1986-''present'') In 1986 a song titled Shadilay was written by the music band P.E.P.E. This song would later be adopted as the official national anthem of the Republic. In 2005 Matt Furie published the first book of Boy's Club, which featured the Prophet Pepe. His writings would be spread online on image boards such as 4chan and Reddit. By the 2010s Pepe had become a universally recognizable meme, and the figurehead for internet culture in general. Great Meme War (2015-2016) On June 16th, 2015 Donald Trump announced his candidacy for president in the 2016 election, commencing the Great Meme War. Pepe the Frog endorsed Donald Trump as he was the meme-friendly candidate, and the followers of Kek began to voice their support for the plucky, orange-skinned billionaire. Despite the name, the Great Meme War did not involve military action, and instead involved acts of espionage and propaganda. The greatest agents in support of the Kekistanis and Donald Trump were InfoWars, 4chan and WikiLeaks. On September 26th, 2016, a day which will live in infamy, Pepe the Frog was labelled a hate symbol by the Anti-Defamation League. Our beloved prophet was slandered by the Mainstream Press and Clinton supporters. On November 8th, 2016, despite all odds, Donald Trump won the election through Kek's divine intervention, however Democrats and Cuckservatives insist it was Russian collusion to this day. He was the first Kekistani-American to be elected to the Oval Office. Sovereign Order of Kekistan (2017-present) Despite Trump's presidential victory, Kekistanis still faced discrimination and prejudice in the United States and abroad. Kekistani Nationalist movements gained notoriety in January 2017 following YouTuber Sargon of Akkad's activism to make Kekistani an official ethnicity for the 2021 UK census. Then tens of thousands of people began to discover and learn of their ancient Kekistani heritage, many calling for a nation-state to call their own. On the 1st of April 2017 the Kekistani Homestead Act guaranteed ethnic Kekistani citizenship in the Sovereign Order of Kekistan, formally known as the Temple of Jonesia. Prince-Bishop Luke Nash-Jones declared the Third Meme War on July 5th, 2017 after CNN had doxxed and threatened Kekistani HanAssholeSolo for the crime of wrongthink. Government See Also: The Constitution of Kekistan The Sovereign Order of Kekistan’s system of governance is administered from Temple of Jonesia, and those appointed to such by the Prince are called “cardinals”. The Temple is divided into three powers, in line with Montesquieu’s Separation of Powers: # Legislative power, which rests with the Prince-Bishop but is delegated to Parliament for non-constitutional matters; while resting absolutely with the Prince-Bishop and his Grand Knights of the Round Table as far as constitutional rules are concerned; # Executive power, which resides with the Prince-Bishop, and is generally exercised by the Grand Chancellor; # and Judicial power, which the Grand Justiciar, and the Courts of the Order, exercises on behalf of the Prince-Bishop; The Round Table The Round Table is the curia, the executive branch, of the Sovereign Order of Kekistan. It has a similar structure to state governments. However, it also includes specific features associated with its nature as a fraternal order, with influences from the Knights of Columbus, the Knights Templar, and the Order of Malta. In true Arthurian style, the government of the order is known as the Knight Grand Officers of the Round Table. Although these titles reflect centuries of tradition they are also roles consistent with 21st century needs. THE GRAND MASTER OF THE ORDER Prince-Bishop Luke: The head of the Order of Kekistan is HRH Prince-Bishop Luke, who governs both as sovereign and as religious superior. THE INNER CIRCLE OF THE KNIGHTS GRAND OFFICERS (The Cardinal-Bishops) As per the Constitution of the Sovereign Order of Kekistan: * 5.6 – The Inner Circle: The Grand Offices of State are the Grand Commander of the Inner Circle, the Grand Seneschal (The Home Office), Grand Diplomat of the Order (The Foreign Office), the Grand Almoner (The Treasury), the Grand Justiciar (The Judiciary), and the Grand Marshall (The Defence Ministry). Grand Commander of the Inner Circle: Corey Smith (de facto), Kekistani Front – is the second highest authority of the Order, and the immediate personal aide to the Prince-Bishop, acting substitute for the Grand Master as needed, and secretary of the Round Table. Grand Seneschal: Lewis Kaasikmae, Kekistani Front – The Grand Seneschal, or Home Secretary, is the senior advisor and project manager for both the Grand Master and Grand Commander, coordinating general internal operations for the effective functioning of the Order. The Grand Seneschal Provides strategic and operational development of the Order for its public relations and contributions to society. Grand Diplomat of the Order: Eric Siva Jothy, Kekistani Front – The Foreign Secretary. The Grand Diplomat’s role is to settle differences with other states. He visits the various international Priories as a teacher and encourager. Grand Justiciar: Corey Smith, Kekistani Front – The Grand Justiciar, or Secretary of Justice, is the senior lawyer and legal advisor for the Government, managing legal strategies, overseeing, coordinating and supporting legal work by other Justiciars in all subdivisions. He is also the Chief Judge in charge of handling and resolving complaints or disputes involving members of the chivalric aspect of the Order. Grand Almoner: Andrew Cooper, Kekistani Front – The Grand Almoner, or Secretary of State to the Treasury, is the traditional form of Chief Treasurer, managing all financial and tangible assets of the Treasury of the Round Table of the Order, including real estate properties, and upholding and enforcing contracts related to such assets or deeds and easements on such properties. Grand Marshall: Jordan Gonzo, Kekistani Freedom Party – The Grand Marshall, or Defence Secretary, is traditionally the chief administrator supporting the Inner Circle of the Round Table, directing and coordinating projects and missions of the Order, overseeing the Masters in all subdivisions, and serving as the chief of protocol administering the proceedings of ceremonial events. The Grand Marshall is generally in charge of public relations and membership recruiting campaigns, in the sense of “marshalling the troops” to support the humanitarian missions of the Order. THE MIDDLE CIRCLE OF THE KNIGHT GRAND OFFICERS As per the Constitution of the Sovereign Order of Kekistan: * 5.7 – Other Knight Grand Officers are the Grand Chancellor, the Grand Preceptor (Education); the Grand Entrepreneur (Trade & Labour); the Grand Scientist (Technology & Energy); the Grand Traveller (Transport); the the Grand Hospitaller (Health); the Grand Horticulturist (Environment & Agriculture); and the Grand Canon and Turcopolier and High Priest of Memes (Culture, Sport and Religion). Grand Chancellor of the Round Table: Big Man Tyrone, no party affiliation (de facto, no official election has been held yet in Kekistan, because the region has yet to be settled and hence has no constituents) – The MP which His Holiness feels has the most support of the House of Commons serves as the Grand Chancellor (Decanus Sacri Collegii) – such would typically be the leader of the largest political party in the Commons. While His Holiness chairs meetings of the Knight Grand Officers of the Round Table as primus inter pares, The Grand Chancellor is de facto the head of government, who coordinates ministers and administering the Civil Service and all government agencies. Grand Canon and Turcopolier: David Baker, Kekistani Front – The Grand Canon and Turcopolier, or High Priest of Memes, or Culture Secretary, is the chief advisor to the Round Table on all canonical and ecclesiastical matters, including memes. This is a canonical cardinal Bishop of the Kek faith who respects cultural Christianity and Western values, including capitalism, exercising the Ecclesiastical authority vested in the Round Table by the Prince-Bishop. Grand Scientist: Victoria Holland, Kekistani Freedom Party – Minister for Technology & Energy. Grand Preceptor: Charlie Sammonds, Kekistani Front – The Grand Preceptor, or Education Secretary, is the senior academic and educational director for all historical, theological and cultural research, publications, teaching materials and training programs of the Order, developing strategies and policies for its internal educational functions. Grand Hospitaller: Ewan Jones, Kekistani Freedom Party – The Health Secretary. Grand Transporter: James Smith, Kekistani Freedom Party Grand Horticulturalist: TBA Grand Entrepreneur: Big Man Tyrone THE OUTER CIRCLE OF THE KNIGHT GRAND OFFICERS Crown Officer – Crown Officers are appointed by the Prince-Bishop to perform any function of secular governance or administration of the Order as a sovereign subject of international law, as may be necessary or appropriate from time to time, whether holding a Title of Office or as a general Magistral Officer performing specific official functions. Civil Service Members – Recruited as staff of the Civil Service via a recruitment process for empty vacancies. Successful candidates are referred to the Prince-Bishop for approval. Territory: Kekistan’s territory forms three areas: * The Temple of Jonesia on the Danube river, Central Europe * The three Kekistani provinces on the Danube * The Kekistani North African Territory * The Kekistani Antarctic Territory The Temple of Jonesia There are several uninhabited areas of land on the border between Serbia and Croatia, which are claimed by neither state. The third largest land pocket (also called Rid) is the headquarters of the Kekistani Knights and home to the Kekistani government, who will meet in a castle known as the Temple of Jonesia. It is to be a city-state across the river from Apatin in Serbia. The right-wing patriots’ equivalent to the Vatican City is home to the Prince-Bishop and a trove of iconic Western civilisation art and architecture. Its Kek Museums house books and artwork pertinent to British and American culture, as well as the history of the Kek movement. The Provinces of Kekistan The Free Nation of Liberland claimed Siga, the largest pocket of the unclaimed land between Croatia and Serbia, and we seek no conflict with them. The second largest land pocket, known by Kekistan as Nova Cambria, was also claimed in the name of the Principality of Celestine, though the website disappeared. As well as claims by Prince Luke, other claims were made by another party in the name of the Kingdom of Enclava. The Enclava website has not been updated for some time, and their only major activity was to back Ongal invaders of Kekistan, so Prince Luke refuses to acknowledge their land claim. The three other land pockets, including Jonesia, were claimed on 16 April 2015 by the so-called Confederation of Autia, as territory for those with autism, a condition many Kekistanis suffer from, hence the term “weaponised autism”. Alongside Jonesia, these land pockets, going southwards, are known as, Dixie Bank, and Hampshire Sands. With there being no constitution or government formed upon the Autia claim, we deem this to have been a claim in the spirit of “weaponised autism” and thus in the name of Kekistan, and thus deem such land enclaves to be sovereign territory of Kekistan. We do not recognise the claims by the Principality of Ongal or any other entity to this territory. The Kekistani North African Territory On the 29th of March 2015, Prince Luke of the House of Nash-Jones did claim the 2,060 km sq (800 sq mi) uninhabited, stateless former British territory of Bir Tawil (at 21°52′14″North 33°44′14″East) located along the border between Egypt and Sudan in North Africa as territory of the Principality of Jonesia, and Marie Byrd Land (between 158°W and 103°24’W) as the Jonesian Antarctic Territory. On the 1st of April 2017, Prince Luke welcomed Kekistani refugees. The former terra nullius status results from a discrepancy between the straight political boundary between Egypt and Sudan established in 1899, and the irregular administrative boundary established in 1902. Egypt asserts the political boundary, and Sudan asserts the administrative boundary, with the result that the Hala’ib Triangle is claimed by both, and Kekistan by neither. Kekistani North African Territory (also called Eastern Jonesia, and Bir Tawil) is 2,060 km2 (795 sq mi) in size. The length of its northern and southern borders are 95 kilometres (59 mi) and 46 kilometres (29 mi) respectively; the length of its eastern and western borders are 26 kilometres (16 mi) and 49 kilometres (30 mi) respectively. In the north of the area is the mountain Mount Cambria (Jabal Tawil, جبل طويل), located at 21°57′56″N33°48′05″E, with a height of 459 metres (1,506 ft). In the east is Mount Lucania (Jebel Hagar ez Zarqa), with a height of 662 metres (2,172 ft). In the south is the Tawil Valley, (also called the Wadi Tawil, وادي طويل, and Khawr Abū Bard), located at 21°49′25″N 33°43′42″E. The Kekistani Antarctic Territory Marie Byrd Land is a 620,000-square-mile collection of glaciers and rock formations which lies in the western portion of the Antarctic to which no nation had laid claim. It is the portion of West Antarctica lying east of the Ross Ice Shelf and the Ross Sea and south of the Pacific Ocean, extending eastward approximately to a line between the head of the Ross Ice Shelf and Eights Coast. It stretches between 158°W and 103°24’W. [[BURNSIDE Kekistan - the far southerneast|'BURNSIDE Kekistan - the far southeastern Territory']] 40° 25’ 0” NORTH 49° 50’ 0” EAST HOME OF 'BACKLINE'. YouTube and Bitchute Chronicles. Category:Countries